Bleach Torture Chamber
by Rei-Chandaichi
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Victim 1: Toushiro

**Hey people new story!  
Yeah I had swine flu so I had a lot of ti****me on my hands :P  
Anyway, love my story or I'll set a crazy Toushiro on you :D  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own bleach sorry. If I did, all the bad guys would be alive because I take pity on them :D**

TheUnknownWriter: Right, start!  
Renji: Camera?  
Ichigo: Check!  
Renji: The victim, Uh I mean friend?!  
Toushiro: Check.  
TheUnknownWriter: Lets Begin!!!!

_____________________________________________________________

Rikka:Hello everyone! This is the new series of Bleach Torture Chamber! Literally, you guys pick out someone to torture, and that's it! Today were going to be torturing _Shiro-chan!!_

Toushiro: It is Hitsugaya-taicho to you.  
Rikka: Oh already getting annoyed now are we?  
Toushiro: I said stop it!  
Rikka: Hmm… I wonder what'll I'll do to you…

*ten minutes later*  
*Toushiro dressed in a kitty outfit*  
Toushiro: What the hell is this?!  
Rikka: It's a cute little kitty outfit!  
Ichigo: It really is cute y'know.  
Orihime: I know! I picked it out!  
Toushiro: Get me out of this thing NOW!  
Rikka: Oh I have an idea! *pushes him into electric chair and ties him up*  
Toushiro: …WHAT THE HELL Am I DOING IN THIS?!?!  
Rikka: Hey cool it potty mouth.  
Toushiro: I would if I wasn't here against my own will! Now answer my question; WHAT THE FREAKING HELL Am I DOING IN THIS?!  
Rikka:*clicks red button to electrocute him*  
Toushiro: OOWWWWWW!!  
Rikka: Just a little 'ow' would've been okay y'know.  
Toushiro: It hurts!  
Rikka: Well, if you didn't try to run away and cooperate, I wouldn't of put you in here. Resist in any shape, form, or fashion and I'll shock you, got it?  
Toushiro: You think I'm crazy to ever listen to you-  
Rikka: *shocks him*  
Toushiro: I'm sorry! I'll listen to youu!!  
Rikka: that's better.  
Rikka: *pushes button again*  
Toushiro: AUGGHHH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
Rikka: No reason really. I just wanted to.*leans on button so it's constantly shocking him*  
Toushiro: ARGHH STOP IT!!!  
Rikka: Only if you say pleas, Shiro-chan.  
Toushiro: NO FRICKN' WAY!  
Rikka:*turns up voltage*  
Toushiro: OKAY OKAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STOP IT!!!  
Rikka: Good Shiro-chan.  
Toushiro:*no response*  
Rikka: Hm..I think he's unconscious, maybe dead.  
Rikka: Squad Four~!  
*squad four come running over*  
Hanatarou: What was the cause of doing this then, Rikka-san?  
Rikka: Uhh... guess I just wanted to.  
Hanatarou: You don't feel bad?  
Rikka: Uh…not really, no.  
Syazel: If he dies can I dissect him?  
Rikka: No, because that's cruel.  
Syazel: so your implying that what you just did wasn't cruel?  
Rikka: Indeed I am.  
Syazel: talk about hypocrisy…  
Rikka: *electrocutes him*  
Syazel: *sizzling on floor* I'm sorry ma'am…

meanwhile in Squad 4…

Toushiro: *wakes up* what happened to me…?  
Unohana: You were electrocuted by about a thousand volts, it's a miracle you lived.  
Toushiro: Who did that?  
Unohana: Rikka-san, sir.  
Toushiro: Oh god, her, is she still here?  
Unohana: Yes she is sir.  
Toushiro: By the way, where is she-  
Rikka: SHIRO-CHAN! I THOUGH YOU WERE DEAD!*jumps onto him and hugs him*  
Toushiro: …*sigh*  
____________________________________________________________________

**Fuu~  
Righty-ho, first chapter up!  
Who should I torture next…maybe Urahara? Anyway, tell me and review please!  
Peace~**


	2. Victim 2: Urahara

**Herllooooo!  
Righty-ho, ti****me** **to Updatee!~**

TheUnknownWriter: Camera?  
Renji: Check!  
Unknownwriter: Victim?!  
Urahara: Check~!

Hello Everyone! Were back at the Torture chamber, now today were gonna be torturing Urahara!

Urahara: What?  
Rikka: Were gonna torture you.  
Urahara: WHY? What have I done to deserve this?!  
Rikka: Well, nothing. I just wanna torture you, our viewers will be sad if we don't.  
Urahara: Well, okay…  
Rikka:*steals his hat*  
Urahara: No you fools! Anything but the hat! The hat is god!  
Rikka: Sorry, too late. *throws it up far away*  
meanwhile...

Ichigo: *fighting Espada* Getsuga Tenshou!  
*hat flies in way*  
Urahara: NOOO my beloved hat is gonna be destroyed!*jumps up to catch it*  
Ichigo: gvyjcbtcfe6jugscewsa URAHARAWHATTHEHELLRYOUDOING!?  
Urahara: my haat! *about to grab it*  
Espada: *fires cero*  
Urahara: AUUGHH Getsuga Tenshou and cero!Whatdoidowhatdoidowhatdoido?! But my hat!  
Urahara: *draws sword* Sing, Benihime! *blocks cero with shield* Bakoudo No. 8, Seki! * Kidou shield at other side**blocks Getsuga Tenshou* Phew…  
Ichigo: Urahara! Get outta the bloody way!  
Urahara: Not if my hat has anything to do with it!  
*hat falls down out of sky*  
Espada&Ichigo&Urahara: *all watch it fall down*  
Urahara: NOO!* both shields disappear**cero and Getsuga Tenshou resume being fired**both fire into Urahara  
Urahara: *fizzle fizzle* my hat…  
Rikka: Hehe…I didn't even have to torture him this time! I was gonna do something else…oh well, I'll do it anyway!  
Rikka: *takes his hat**about to rip it in half* shall I do it?  
Urahara: N-no…*fizzle fizzle*  
Rikka:*plugging ears* I can't hear you! Oh well, I guess you don't mind then!  
Urahara: NOOO!  
Rikka: *rips it in half* oops, too late!  
Urahara: NOO!!* starts crying*  
Ichigo: *sweatdrop* Um… were still on live Urahara  
Urahara: *Weep Weep* IDONTCAREIFWERELIVEORNOTSONUVABITCH!  
Ichigo: Okay okay…

**Finsihed!  
Hope it turned out well, if not then you can whack me across the head -_-  
Anyhoo, I have to get on with my life, which is writing, drawing and other stuff :D  
Anyway, Toodles~!**


	3. Victime 3: Kira

**YEAH BABY I****m BACK! xD  
Sorry about the long wait, I've been too lazy to open word :P, even though I'm like always on the computer xD  
Anyhooo, this is what you've been waiting for, hope it was worth the wait!  
_____________________________________________________________**

**M****e: Camera?!  
Renji: CHECK!  
me: Not in my ear dumbass.  
me: Anyway, Victim?!  
Kira: Why me?  
me: Just say it.  
Kira: Check.  
me: Say it with a little more enthusiasm!  
Kira: C-CHECK!!!  
me: Better.**

Kira: It's my turn, right?

Rikka: Yep.

Kira: So… How you gonna torture me?

Rikka: meh, I dunno. I don't really feel like torturing.

Kira: Really? Well, How's your life as a writer Rikka?

Rikka: It's cool.

Kira: Cool cool.

Kira: So, you with anyone now? *hint*

Rikka: Okay I feel like torturing now.

Kira: W-what?! O-okay, I'll take it baack! Just anything but the torture!

**( I hope you understood :P)**

Rikka: Hmm…nah, I don't think I will.

Kira: N-no, Please!

Rikka: Fine. If you dress up like a chicken then I'll let you go!

Kira: Fine!

Rikka: But I'm warning you, you'd rather get tortured…

Later in Siereitei…

Kira: *walking around dressed like a chicken*

Hinamori: *skips over to Kira* Kira-kun do you want to go out with me to the  
park- …Oh, never mind…*hides flowers behind back*

**  
(Yes I'****m a HinaKira fan, deal with it :P)**

Kira: *T_T face* Rikka-san…

Rikka: I told you torture was better Kira.

**_____________________________________________________________**

me: Cut!

Renji: How did that go Rikka-sama?

me: It went fine…

Ichigo: You even calling her –sama? I never thought you'd stoop so low Renji…

_____________________________________________________________

Finished~  
It's not as good as I hoped…I'll try and write a better one ext time :P  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ 3  



	4. Victime 4: Renji

**Hiya ****mina-san!  
Welll Time to update!  
**___________________________________________________________________

**Rikka: Camera?!**

**  
Renji: Check!**

**  
Rikka: Victim?!**

**  
Renji: CHECK- wait I'm the victim?!**

**  
Rikka: Oooh yes!**

**  
Renji: Fine. Check.**

**  
Rikka: ACTION!  
**

Renji: This isn't faiirr!!!

Rikka: Why not? It happened to everyone else.

Renji: I know but stiiill!!

Rikka: Yeah whatever. Oh by the way, this is the last chapter! So sad! Better make it good then.

Renji: Hmph.

Rikka: So Renji, how does it feel like to be thrown into a pit of fangirl?!

Renji: What? What on earth are you-

Fangirls: RENJI-CHAN!!! * all run over to him and jump onto him*

Renji: Rah damned fan girls! Gimme back my pants!

Rikka: hehe… dammit this is so boring.

Renji: Get these things off me! A-AH NOT THERE!!

Rikka: *sigh* I just don't have that spark anymore…maybe it's because it's the end of the show and I'm sad? Maybe…

Renji: ARGGHH THERE GONNA KILL me!!!!

Rikka: Oh well, guess I'll go find Bya-kun and annoy him. Or someone else to annoy! *runs off somewhere*

Renji: Rikka-Chaan!! Come back! *getting attacked by fan girls*

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

Rikka: *sitting on bench and sighs* that's right, my torturing day's are over…I

just don't have the spark anymore, and I couldn't torture the poor souls any

longer…

Hitsugaya,Kira,Urahara: *all bandaged up and angry* Your damn right!

Rikka: Ooh looks like your all here! Renji will be joining you soon! Oh and, sorry

for torturing you guys! *suffocating hug*

Hitsugaya: *dying from hug* No…It's…okay…*about to pass out*

Rikka: Well, bye guys!

____________________________________________________________________

**Finished!  
Yup, that's it, my last chapter. It wasn't too good, sorry, but I just could'nt torture these poor characters anymore!  
**

**See ya~**


	5. LE NOTE

**HI! **

**It's me again, haha… I'm back!**

**I bet no one at all missed me .w.**

**SO. I will be continuing my stories as soon as my tests are up, which is around 23****rd**** of May~ How would you all like that? Oh, and would any of you like me to do a sequal to Toushiro's Misfortune? Let me know! I really missed this place!**

**-Reichandaichi~ :3**


End file.
